A Hobbit Life: Shire life a lotr fanfiction
by AllyAlvic
Summary: A story based around the 3 already made lotr movies and books, with a fangirl twist and extra character involved. Basically a fangirlism.. Is that a word? it is now lol Story is from an Original Character O.C point of view but of course theres no selection for it lol As you'll see I've actually made the Hobbits a little bit taller than they are 1ft taller to be exact lol
1. Prolouges

_**The Hobbit Way**_

Living in a life with four Hobbit best friends is both perplexing and tantalizing; but I love them, each and every one. All four have their own little personality and each one voluptuous in their own Hobbit way.

There is Pippin, always dependant on Merry and never leaves his side, like brothers.

Merry is the protector; my knight in shining armour, although overly protective most of the time through demands of being next to or near me and Pippin every second of the day, he is very sweet minded and carefree in nature.

Then there's Frodo, cute little chap he is. Found him crying by the lake one morning. Something I have kept secret from everyone by command. Determination is his slogan for he never gives up on anything he starts, always getting his way with his cheeky little Hobbit eyes.

This leaves one Hobbit who I haven't mentioned yet, Samwise, Frodo's gardener, who is the quietest but most caring Hobbit of the bunch. He was injured one night, bandaged him up.

"_**Sorry Sam"**_

Well, anyway, today is Bilbo Baggins' 111th birthday; it's a very exciting day for everyone because no Hobbit has ever lived so long in The Shire. But of course the downside is that everyone has forgotten Frodo's birthday which is an exciting one too because he's coming of age! Merry and Samwise have already had theirs and I have to wait 4 more lousy weeks before mine.

Of course I hadn't forgotten Frodo's birthday and have planned him a little surprise with Merry, Pippin and Sam and we're really hoping he likes it.

As I walk outside from my Hobbit Hole I can see it's going to be a lovely day; the trees have blossomed, the grass is greener than ever, the flowers smell amazing and the sound of flowing water from the waterwheel across the bridge is soothing to my mind, I take a deep relaxing inhale as I close my eyes and feel the soft breeze around me, I wait for what seems like eternity before opening my eyes and as I do I see two brown eyes in front of mine. Jumping backwards through being startled I land myself in a deep muddy puddle butt first.

Standing over me cracking up with great amusement is Pippin, "Peregrin Took!" he smirks with delight at his full name being used "Why must you always find it amusing scaring the shire out of me!" he chuckles "Well O.B, why must you always fall into the daftest places and situations" his unique accent making my ears tingle with pleasure. He smiles and holds out his hand for me to take, willingly so I grab his hand and as he pulls me up to standing I push him into the remnants of the muddy puddle before running as fast as my hobbit legs can run to Merry's house on the hill.

Banging on the big green door much like my own I turn to see Pippin at full pelt towards me, I bang on the door anxiously and quickly "Alright, alright, calm down, for Hobbit's sake I'm coming give me a chance to open the door!" I hear Merry's agitated voice as he opens the door just in the nick of time as Pippin runs inside just after me. "What in the Hobbits…" I run to the rather large dining table in Merry's kitchen and use its side as a barricade with Pippin dodging from side to side trying to catch me out. "What _are_ you Hobbits up to? Merry exclaims confused "and why are your clothes so muddy!" without taking my eyes off of Pippin's movements "Well Meriadoc, why don't you ask your friend Peregrin here?" raising my eyebrows and sneaking a quick glance to Merry and back to Pippin. "Well Pippin? Must be something bad when she's using our full names eh?" he chuckles.

I see Merry disappear towards the fireplace behind me and before I know it I have been grabbed from behind and dragged to the floorboards with a yelp. "HA HA! I knew you would take my side Merry" Pippin bellows delightedly, I struggle and thrive on the floor in Merry's small but surprisingly strong arms as Pippin does a full out belly flop towards me, I squint as I hear a thud and realise he has missed and face planted the ground I laugh loudly at him. "Don't be laughing at me O.B! I'll give you something to laugh about… Merry, would you do the honours?" Merry sits me up still not letting go of my waist as Pippin Hobbit-noogies me, after which Merry and Pippin chuckle so I punch Merry in the arm and after he groans the traditional "ow!" I chuckle with them. Pippin then stands, takes off his muddy cloak and rubs it in my face before shaking excess mud and rocks everywhere.

"Sorry I'm late I had to make sure Mr Frodo… Wha- Hey! Stop that... PIPPIN!" Sam calls out in Merry's doorway as he dodges rocks, grass and mud being flung towards him "Sorry Sam".

_**The One Ring**_

Looking over my shoulder towards Sam still chuckling with Merry on the floor I notice he is also rather muddy so must have been tending to Frodo's garden again, and as if he had just read my mind "Yes, I know I'm all muddy but from what I see so are you two" he flicks his finger from Pippin to Me, raises his eyebrows and smirks. Pippin and I take a quick glance toward each other then look away taking a few steps in the opposing direction.

"Right shall we get going then?" Sam claps his hands together and jogs back outside closely followed by Pippin, Merry and me. As we make our way up the long winding road from Merry's house to the top of Hobbiton, where Bag End and the Town Hall are, I notice the wind has changed slightly and is more powerful than the peaceful breeze from earlier, but it's probably nothing. Passing the party field to get to Bag End I notice the decorations are almost complete, which is rather surprising as they were lacking completely yesterday "Well would you look at that.." I sigh "Look at what?" I turn and frown at Merry before realising I must have spoken aloud "Oh… err… Nothing" he shrugs and jogs up next to Pippin while I trail behind a bit dawdling and daydreaming.

"So there's this ring right, it's called 'The One Ring' and it's supposed to be the most powerful ring ever…" I start to listen deeply to Merry's conversation with Pippin "What kind of power does it have?" "Well Pippin, it's said that it was used and made for evil purposes and I know one power is that the ring itself can turn you invisible if you wear it" I decide to interrupt the conversation "That's just legend Merry, you can't possibly believe that some guy cut off another guy's finger and he turned to ashes can you?" "Now, now it's much deeper than that O.B! He was the source of all evil and the _only_ owner if the ring itself, he apparently can only be the one to possess its power" "what does this said ring look like?" "It's plain gold, supposed to hold some sort of hidden elven wording" after a long pause "doesn't Bilbo Baggins own a gold ring? Seen him flaunting it around outside the house the other night" after another long pause "couldn't possibly be Bilbo though, just an ordinary ring I'd say" I chuckle "yeah, good old Bilbo"


	2. Chapter 1 Bilbo's birthday bonanza

_**Baggins' Birthday Bonanza**_

Knocking on the door of Bag End we hear a few trudging steps then the sound of the door being unlocked. Bilbo Baggins opens the door to an overwhelming "HAPPY BIRTHDAY" meant for Frodo, after gaining his balance after being alarmed by the outburst of four friendly hobbits he smiles weakly holding on to the door "Yes, yes thank you my little Hobbit's… Ah Samwise! Marvellous job on the garden this morning looks grand!" "Thank you Mr Baggins sir, I wanted to make sure it was highest standard for the Baggins' Birthday" "Well you've certainly got that today, well done" Bilbo yawns extensively and begins to shut the door "Wait Mr Baggins, We're actually looking for Mr Frodo have you seen him anywhere?" "Oh yes I believe he was heading to the river down by the Proudfoots, now if you don't mind I'd like to catch some sleep before the celebrations arise" he shuts the door firmly as we make our way back down the path towards the river.

I notice Sam's hands aren't just muddy and dirty but blood stained and cut. "Sam… What did you do to your hands?" "Wha- Oh these?" he holds out his hands for me to see even more cuts, some deeper than others and some filled with green plant-like fragments "That'll just be the rose thorns" "you work far too hard Sam" "No I don't and even if I do I like to for Mr Frodo and his uncle" I sigh and give him a sympathetic smile because I know he won't listen if I start a lecture on taking it easy and preventing injury. I see Pippin and Merry trailing off in the opposing direction towards the party field "Hey! Where are you two going?" "to join the festivities early" Pippin jokes only to be frowned upon by Merry who takes his duties rather seriously "We're going to set-up as it's almost 6pm" "Ah good point, okay see you later" "See you later O.B, Sam" Sam gives a weak little wave from one of his injured hands and I scowl at him knowing he is grimacing and finding his hands painful, I take his arm and drag him back towards my home "C'mon" "Where are we going?" "I'm going to get your hands cleaned up Sam" "I'm fine, really" ignoring this remark I carry on dragging him into my lounge, seat him on the little sofa and go into the kitchen and rummage the cupboards to find my bandages and a pair of tweezers.

"Now Sam, this is going to hurt a bit but I promise you'll feel better" "alright, O.B" As I start to take out shards of thorn or even whole pieces I try not to stop or take notice of Sam's wincing and groans until I have finished dissecting his wounds, I pick up a blue bottle from the table and Sam jumps up into a crouch as far back on the sofa as possible "NO! Nu-uh no way!" "what?... Hobbit up Sam" "I remember that last time!" I pour some liquid out into a mini-glass and Sam shuffles back so far he falls behind the sofa with a big thud and starts to scrape the floor backward, I take the glass and come toward him as he tries to escape more profoundly but I manage to pin him down to the floor, sit on him and take one of his wounded hands to rub the ointment over. Taking the bandage out of the glass I compassionately look at Sam before wrapping his hand in the bandage. I don't think I've ever heard someone yell so loud in The Shire before; he'll end up making the Warden come down. "Shhh! It's really not that bad and it will be worth it" Sam clasps his other hand over his mouth and then makes a fist to bite down on as I wrap the last little part of the bandage and tie it into a neat bow. Sam's rapid breathing calms down abruptly before I tell him I have to do the other hand "Okay, just do it, I'm ready this time" he squints as the other ointment dipped bandage goes on but he just slightly winces and doesn't yell "hey, it's not actually that bad" "that's what I was trying to tell you Sam!"

Sam looks at his newly, neatly bandaged hands and smiles "Thank you O.B, I'm sorry I shouted and… Had a bit of an overreaction" I flick my wrist "prrfft naaa forget it…. You should have seen Pippin when he cut his knee open from falling out the tree that day" Sam chuckles and makes his way to the door, opening the door and looking out. A horse and cart goes by and I rush to the doorway next to Sam to watch. "Is that..?" "GANDALF!" Sam runs towards the cart at full-speed but can't quite catch up to it.

Gandalf, the long bearded man, I've never met him personally yet but I've heard a lot about him and seen photos. He usually wears a long bluish cloak with a scarf and pointed hat of the same colour and his eyebrows stick out from the sides of his hat. He's a very peculiar man and seems really very tall, although, that maybe because I'm a Hobbit and only 4'4" tall. At this moment I see Sam returning to my side "O.B, Frodo was on that cart!" "Was he? Ah… May have to have a change of plan, more like location, meet me at the stables with Frodo when you can catch him" "Okay"

As I make my way to the stables and find myself alone I have time to think about how lucky I am to have the friends I do and cherish. But how I was told the story of being left in a case and found floating along the river in Hobbiton, taken in by the warden and shortly insisted on living by myself at the age of 12 after he found out my origin and name, I didn't want anyone to know I was alone or brought up by the warden because some of the Hobbits around here aren't the best and would complain and rumour of special treatment's and wealthiness. This is probably the reason that Frodo was my first ever best friend because we have a little in common, his parents died in a boating accident and he also lived by himself at 12, until that is, his uncle Bilbo took him in and adopted him at 21. His Parents were a Baggins and a Brandybuck, therefore in my opinion though he's never confirmed it, Merry's cousin.

As I walk into the stables to find Tom, a man Merry knew who had helped us to get Frodo his own pony I see a beautiful light brown horse standing next to him. "Wow, she's beautiful" "I'll think you'll find he's a he my dear, he gets a bit cranky if people call him a girl" "Ah, sorry" "That's quite alright dear" he chuckles "Now, you must be O.B? Merry told me about ya" I nod "Well this here is Bumpkin, all the way from Bucklands" I grin and go up to the horse to stroke him and take a closer look "Oh, he's perfect" Tom laughs and hands me the reins "I hope Mr Baggins will be quite satisfied with him, I've loved him ever since I got him, of course he'll have to bring him back to Bucklands quite a lot to see his brothers and sisters" "Ah that's okay, gives him an excuse to ride him"

Sam turns up with Frodo a bit later and I explain to him how it's his birthday and we all wanted to surprise him. "So then, I give you… Bumpkin" I lead the horse up to Frodo whose mouth has dropped and is looking from me to Sam to Tom in disbelief, his dropped mouth soon turns into a beam "Oh, I love it so!" I quite graciously correct him to 'he' while giving a quick wink to Tom behind me. Sam and I wait for a while as Frodo tries out his new pony for size and skill and strokes and pats him for quite a while. I notice the time on the big clock above the stable door "Umm… Frodo, I don't mean to drag you away from your new gift, but, we should really be heading to the festivities" "OH! YES OF COURSE, My apologies, we should get going immediately it is after all, my uncles eleventy-first birthday!" he happily jumps off of Bumpkin handing the reins to Tom and starts to triumphantly skip his way down the path towards the field. "Wait for us Mr Frodo!" Sam calls out as we run to catch him up.

At the party things are in full swing; dancing and merriment, drinking and fireworks and just general happiness. As I catch up with Sam and Frodo I try to locate the whereabouts of Merry and Pippin with our next gift but fail doing so, I find The Brandybuck's and decide to ask them making sure I don't lose Sam and Frodo amongst the crowd. "Hello Mr and Mrs Brandybuck" "Why hello there Orange-blossom!" I blush as red as a tomato from Farmer Maggot's field at the use of my first name, "I was just wondering if you'd seen Merry or Pippin about?" "Oh yes dear, I believe they went that way towards the tent, the one next to Gandalf's cart. Looked like they were up to something, they're not causing trouble again are they?" I chuckle and reassure Merry's mother that everything is fine and then follow the direction in which Mrs Brandybuck told me to go signalling Sam to get Frodo at the same time. Arriving in the tent it is unclear to me why or what Merry and Pippin are squabbling and fussing over "Pippin leave it, you're making it worse!" "no I'm not if you just push it that way it's fine" "hmm" "Stop eating it Pip!" after listening a bit I decide to make my presence known "Hey you guys" at the sound of my voice they both jump round to face me but move closer together as if to hide something, I raise an eyebrow suspiciously "What are you up to?" Merry jumps on the word before Pippin repeats what he said "Nothing!" "Nope nothing at all" I put my hands on my hips even more suspicious than before and slightly worried "I'm not buying it, because that sounds very unconvincing" after a moment of silence Pippin finally loses control and blurts out "MERRY DID IT!" "PIPPIN!" I raise my eyebrows "Did what exactly?" just at this moment Sam arrives with Frodo in the tent "Hey Merry, Hey Pippin" they nervously respond with a simple "Hey Frodo" and turn back to face me, Pippin biting his lip and Merry wide-eyed. After some more silence and exchanges of looks Pippin blurts out again "It was an accident I swear it!" "Pippin, Shhh!" "What was an accident!" panicked I finally push them out the way to see Frodo's home baked cake or what was Frodo's home baked cake squashed flat on the surface of the table. "We're sorry Frodo it was meant to be a surprise" Pippin looks on the verge of crying, "_We're_ sorry? It wasn't me" "What was meant to be a surprise?" a bewildered Frodo stands next to Sam looking lost at Pippin and Merry "We baked a cake Mr Frodo, a good cake, decorated and everything" "Yeah, and Pippin sat on it" the tent falls silent at Merry's statement until I finally come out of shock enough to speak "you _sat_ on it!" Pippin nods sympathetically "You actually sat on it…." After another moments silence everyone starts to laugh except Pippin who is a little dazed at the fact nobody is upset, he finally laughs with us and turns around to show everyone his caked trousers.

After a very amusing and terrible attempt at putting on and holding candles on Frodo's cake for him to blow out successfully we decide the effort is enough and somewhat slice the abnormal cake formation into various shapes and sizes. After which we all decide to enjoy ourselves for Bilbo's birthday bonanza, we all go separate ways to change into our formal and somewhat party wear, I change into a green and white velvet dress with a white cloak draped around me tied at the front in a bow, throw on some lipstick and run back to the party as not to miss anything. Back at the party field Frodo heads to the dancing area, Sam toward a bench near the beers and ales, Pippin and Merry start discussing plans for what I can only presume is an idea to steal some fireworks and I decide to head to the wines.

After quite a few countless drinks I realise I may have had too many, looking around The Shire is just a colourful mass of various blues, greens, whites, reds, blacks, browns, yellows, oranges, pinks and purples and it seems to look as if everyone is moving in slow-motion or at least I am. Stumbling over barrels and chairs I try to find a way to someone I know until I finally find myself back in the tent with the now even more remotely funny squashed remnants of the cake after laughing at the cake for a mere 10 minutes or so I find I am no longer alone and there stands a concerned Hobbit with raised eyebrows at my behaviour "O.B…. What _are_ you doing?" without even thinking or having a chance to control myself I find myself lip-locked with Pippin of all hobbits after launching myself unexpectedly at him, after ruffling his hair and kissing his soft lips for what I can only assume is roughly 5 seconds I pull away and throw out my arms and express some gratitude with a smooth "whoooo" then someone taps the curtain and I pause confused at the moving pieces of tent opening and flapping about as Pippin stands stunned and wide-eyed with inability to move. The curtain is tapped again and this time after a short pause Merry comes storming through it.

"Pippin! What's taking you so long? I tapped the curtain twice! Never mind right Pippin when you get- …Are you even listening to me?" Merry puts his hands on his hips as Pippin stands wide-eyed in his own little world. AH O.B! Have you come to help?" At this Pippin turns round to face me and blushes ever so slightly and then bows his head down probably as an attempt to hide it. "Why are you so out of breath?" "I'm not out of breath… you are!" I slur my words reluctantly and Merry raises an eyebrow "Are you drunk?" "NO!" I retaliate dramatically "Pippin, your hair is a mess… And O.B your lipstick is smudged!" Merry looks at us both his eyes light up "What exactly were you both doing before I entered!" I gasp theatrically "Are you implying something? Is he implying something? You're implying something! You shouldn't imply stuff Merry!" At this I storm off out the tent and towards the bench Frodo and Sam are at.

"HEY! MY BOYS!" I call out as I stagger onto the bench's seat they both look at me and crack up together; Sam takes a swig of beer. "Go on Sam, ask Rosie for a dance!" Frodo nudges Sam who turns to look at Rosie and then back at his beer mug which he starts to swirl, "no, I think I'll just have another beer" he swigs the last of his beer rapidly and goes to stand but Frodo grabs him "Oh no you don't!" and pushes him toward Rosie who graciously takes his arms and dances with Sam happily, Frodo cracks up at Sam and then at me as I groan and place my forehead on the bench table, "Rough night for you tonight O.B?" he chuckles.

Later in the night I had sobered up a bit and joined in most of the festivities such as dancing with Merry, being judge of a few drinking competitions, singing some songs and now distracting Gandalf while Merry and Pippin's plans are finally put into action. "Gandalf!" I shout as I trudge up to him smoking his pipe "Well hello there young hobbit, who might you be then?" I smile at his perkiness and grin widely "I'm a friend of Merry, Pippin, Frodo and Sam's, they've told me all about you!" he chuckles boisterously and coughs slightly after an overdose of smoke inhalation "Yes, yes you must be Orangeblossom Hardbottle?" I nod and blush again at the use of my full-name "I've heard a bunch about you too, quite the healer I hear" I smile at this remark as I think it must have come from Sam earlier today "also heard you're quite the trouble maker alongside Peregrin and Meriadoc a lot of the time" I smirk and try not to giggle while remembering some past antics and how ironically one is in action now "Where are those two anyway?" I look up at Gandalf's observing expression and stutter "Err…. I… had better be off now…." I run away sharply and realise afterwards how suspicious I must have looked '_Damn it O.B you could've made something up!' _I ponder what I should have said to Gandalf before walking into Dimple Bumbleroot, a hobbit friend I hadn't seen for a very long time.

"Sorry." She turns around and I watch as her grin gets so wide it almost covers her face "ORANGEBLOSSOM!" at this I smack my hand against my forehead and finally give in to the fact everybody here is going to use my name as I look up three other excited hobbits run up to me who I also hadn't seen for a very long time, Ruby Bramble, Pearl Danderfluff and Sancho Grubb all four of these hobbits used to be play dates of mine in Buckland when the warden was busy which was practically all the time. I hug each and every one of them and we discuss how our lives have changed and how good it is to see each other after so long.

Suddenly a great noise is heard and I look round to see a big rocket-like object flying swiftly into the air before exploding into a mass of red sparks, I beam at the firework which must have been the one let off by Pippin and Merry until it suddenly explodes and disperses revealing a red dragon coming towards the The Shire and party field, everyone is screaming and panicked around me and as it gets lower I have to be yanked down by someone due to being so mesmerized. We all turn to watch as the dragon explodes into flashes of oranges, yellows and reds and I look to my left to see Merry and Pippin standing by the fireworks looking quite proud and satisfied before Gandalf pops up behind them and grabs them by the ears, I chuckle to myself.

After some more glittering fireworks and helping myself to the party food I find myself in a drinking contest of my own involving the finest Hobbiton cider with many hobbits cheering "chug" and "go on!" I find myself to have won the competition after the opposing hobbit has fell from the back of their chair and is rather unconscious. I stumble up and find Frodo standing with his arms crossed watching everyone enjoying themselves and laughing at various drunks "FRODO! IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!" I yell at him startling him before he raises both eyebrows and laughs again "Yes O.B, it is in fact my birthday" I find my way up to him and end up closer than I planned "have a birthday hug" I wrap my arms around Frodo but probably due to the closeness he trips backward and we end up rolling on the floor he laughs loudly "I think you've had too much to drink O.B" as I roll off of him and sit up I frown "NO! I've only had" I pause for a very long time trying to calculate how many beverages I have had in the past hour "seven" I say matter of factly "SEVEN!" he giggles "just don't have any more okay" at this Merry comes over and picks me up off the floor "what happened here then?" he asks "just make sure she doesn't have any more drinks Merry" Frodo giggles again before standing up and walking away into the crowds smirking.

As Merry sits me down next to him on another bench everyone around us starts yelling "speech" and I notice Bilbo up on a barrel next to the biggest cake I have ever seen. Bilbo starts to make a speech "It's my hundred and eleventh birthday!" and it's all cheery until it starts to sound quite deep and dark, it sounds as if he is saying goodbye. Before I know it Bilbo has completely vanished from sight and I officially agree I've had too much to drink "take me home Merry" I request wobbly.

As Merry helps me make my way up the hill to my home I find myself falling and unable to get up off the floor and it's grassiness "it's okay, I'll just sleep here" I close my eyes feeling quite content with my sleeping arrangements, Merry sniggers "you can't sleep here, come on it's only a little bit further"


End file.
